


Skullduggery

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Skullduggery

Skullduggery.  
It had been three weeks. Three glorious, passionate, heady weeks  
since she had come to him and ended thirty years of loneliness.  
That first joining had been so profound, so deep and now they  
were insatiable for each other. Every spare moment was spent together,  
kisses and caresses stolen away from prying eyes. He had even  
taken an unscheduled day off, not being able to leave her bed  
one delightful morning.  
And now days later, as they lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking,  
he held her closer and nuzzled into her mane of red hair.  
"What do you intend to wear to tonight's reception?"  
he rumbled softly.  
"Oh, God, I don't want to think about that right now. You  
know damn well I don't want to go. If it wasn't for the fact that  
I'm your date, I'd give the whole thing a big miss. That dreaded  
Fleet ambassador is going to insist on dancing with me. I hope  
you keep an eye on him, Jean-Luc. His hands wander most inappropriately  
and he can't dance for peanutshe steps on my feet all the  
time and"  
"Beverly, just answer the question." He chuckled.  
"What? Ohthe sapphire blue number, the one with the  
splits up the sides, you know, the one you can't keep your eyes  
off"  
He silenced her with a kiss and deleted all further thought with  
a caress of her breast.  
Kissing his way to her ear he muttered, "I would prefer you  
wore nothing at all actually."  
That brought her mind back on line.  
She snickered and pushed her leg between his.  
"Oh yes, I can just see it too. What an entrance we'd make.  
Starfleet's finest, most illustrious Captain, escorting his naked  
loverhis CMO no less, to the reception of the Ellusian ambassador  
and his party. What a diplomatic coup!"  
He smiled and rubbed his hardening penis against her thigh.  
"You know what I mean. You look stunning clothes or no clothes  
and I would adore showing you off. You are magnificent."  
He returned his attention to her breast and gently slipped a nipple  
into his mouth. She moaned and reached down, taking his erection  
in her skilled hand and stroking him.  
The both froze when the comm. Channel activated.  
~Riker to Picard.~  
Releasing her breast, he placed a finger against her lips and  
sat up.  
"Picard here Will. What can I do for you?"  
~Sir, the Ellusian party has beamed aboard and wishes to discuss  
some last minute details with you. I tried to put them off, but  
they insisted.~  
He looked down at his lover, his face a mask of apology.  
"No problem number one, I'll meet them in the forward observation  
lounge shortly. Picard out."  
Jean-Luc gently stroked Beverly's face, then leaned down and kissed  
her.  
"I'm sorry my love. If I get caught up, I'll meet you at  
your quarters at 20.00 hours. Be ready."  
She sighed and smiled wistfully.  
"Aye Sir."  
Within moments he was gone.

 

At the appointed hour, Beverly smiled as the door annunciator  
went off.  
"Punctual as always Jean-Luc. Come in."  
The doors parted and she took a moment to take in her handsome  
lover. Always elegant, the dress uniform accentuated his trim,  
muscular form and she knew from the look in his dark hazel eyes  
that he was pleased with what he saw.  
The blue of her sheer gown highlighted the blue of her clear eyes  
and the side splits showed off her gorgeous dancer's legs. A plunging  
back afforded a view of her milky skin and in the front, the neckline  
showed a modest décolletage. Without a doubt, they were  
an outstanding couple.  
"Beverlyyou are a vision of loveliness. You make even  
these delicate orchids pale into insignificance."  
He stepped to her and proffered an exquisite cortege.  
She blushed gently and kissed his cheek chastely.  
"Thank you Jean-Luc, they're beautiful."  
He took her hand and kissed it softly.  
"Shall we go?"

 

 

Their entrance stopped all conversation. All heads turned,  
even the band stopped playing, only resuming after a subtle sign  
from the Captain. Moving through the throng to the ambassadors,  
Jean-Luc could not keep the pride from his voice as he introduced  
his stunning date. The Fleet ambassador's eyes lit up.  
"Ah yes, Doctor Crusher. I've had the pleasure of your company  
before. After dinner I hope I can persuade you to dance with me."  
Not replying verbally, Beverly merely inclined her head and smiled,  
tightening her grip on Jean-Luc's hand.

 

 

Dinner was had, speeches made, then the lights were lowered  
and the band struck up some slow dance music. Couples took to  
the floor and, before anyone else could claim her, the Captain  
placed a possessive hand on the small of Beverly's back and led  
her onto the floor.  
At first, their pose was formal, but as they danced through first  
one, then another song, their movements became more relaxed and  
they moved closer into each other's arms. By the fifth melody  
they were melded to one another, completely lost to the rest of  
the room. Totally attuned, they drew in the scent of the other  
and desire spiraled. She raised her hands to clasp her arms around  
his head and his arms encircled her waist, his large warm hands  
caressing the bare skin of her back. They moved as one with the  
music, the sensuous rhythms pervading their senses. When she sighed  
and gently kissed his neck, he pulled her tighter to him letting  
her feel the beginnings of his arousal. He nuzzled into her hair  
finding, then gently biting her earlobe. Her nipples were pressing  
against the material of her dress, adding to her desire. He could  
feel them protruding through to his chest and it delighted him.  
He was unprepared for her heated whisper.  
"Jean-Luc, I want younow."  
He stopped dead in his tracks and pulled back to look at her.  
"Now?"  
She nodded, biting her lower lip.  
"Yes! Right now!"  
Desperately, he looked around the room and spotted a maintenance  
locker door behind a large potted palm. Being on the holodeck  
meant that going out the main doors was out of the question. There  
was just no unobtrusive way to do it.  
He resumed the slow dance and gently edged their way over towards  
the locker. Fortunately, no one paid them any heed and they made  
it without incident. Once inside, Beverly was in his arms in an  
instant, kissing him fiercely. He reciprocated, bruising her lips  
with his intensity. Their hunger for each other was primal. He  
pushed her up against the door and ground his hips into hers and  
continued to kiss her. His hands moved from her arms to her breasts,  
kneading and molding. Leaving her mouth, he blistered the skin  
of her neck with his kisses, thrusting against her.  
"Jean-Lucyes, oh yesquicklynownow"  
He reached into the slits of her dress and hooked his fingers  
into her panties and drew them down her legs. Then he quickly  
undid his trousers and pushed them and his briefs down and out  
of the way, freeing his throbbing erection. He pulled the front  
panel of her dress aside, stepped close to her and ran his hands  
down her thighs, encouraging her to lift her legs. This she did  
and as he took her weight, he slipped into her deeply, making  
them both gasp. She took his face in her hands and kissed him,  
gyrating her hips in acceptance.  
He started to thrust hard and fast. An exceptional lover, he usually  
loved her gently and slowly but, as much as she loved that, she  
also reveled in his power when he really let go.  
This was one of those times. She released his mouth and he immediately  
bit her neck as he rammed himself into her again and again. She  
was drowning in a sea of raw power and sensation. With every thrust  
he touched her deeply within and her swollen clitoris was massaged  
forcefully. Her climax approached fast and broke over her without  
warning, wave after wave of delicious pleasure radiating out through  
her body and still he kept pounding into her with singular intent.  
Another orgasm, then another crashed over her when abruptly he  
ground himself against her and stilled, a soft cry coming from  
him as he jetted his semen into her in rhythmic spurts.  
She became aware of his trembling after some time and gently whispered  
for him to let her stand.  
This he did, causing him to slip out of her. He rested his head  
against her shoulder and slowly allowed himself to recover. When  
they were able, they re-arranged their clothing and took stock  
of each other.  
He smiled ruefully and muttered, "You have a bite mark on  
your neck."  
She reached up and brushed his mouth.  
"And your lip is bleeding. How are we going to explain this?"  
He thought a moment, then smiled slyly.  
"I'll ask the band to play the Lambada. Nobody will notice  
after that."  
"Ah, my Captainalways on top of any situation,"

 

 


End file.
